


Adrift

by Griddlebone



Category: Galtar and the Golden Lance
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Gen, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without her family or her people, Goleeta is a princess adrift. Set just before she meets Galtar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic_bakeoff's secret ingredient for April 2011: clue.

The sounds from outside are muffled and far away; hidden as she is in the cellar, Goleeta has to strain to hear them. Dozens of hooves pound the earth, and she can make out the shouts of deep, menacing voices. Gurzas.

Goleeta shudders with distaste.

It's getting hard to breathe. The stench of smoke is everywhere, even invading her hiding place. Having failed to find what they were looking for, the renegade princess of Dindal, the Gurza dogs are burning the village. The one saving grace is that the last of the villagers fled long ago.

Only Goleeta remains: the last of her family and, now, the last of her people. Her family is slain and her people have fled, but it's clear that path is not for her. She can no longer afford to run or hide.

What good, she wonders bitterly, is a princess that cowers in a hole in the ground, that doesn't fight for her people and her birthright? No good at all.

She can no longer allow herself to live in fear of Tormack, but all the same, she cannot hope to defeat him with courage alone. And yet, someone must do _something_. If no one else will stand against this evil then, doomed or no, it _must_ be her. If only that idea didn't seem quite so daunting...

It's been quiet for a long time; lost in her own dark thoughts, she barely noticed. Curious, she goes to the cellar door and risks a glance outside. The village is in ruins, but the coast is clear.

She lets the door fall shut once more and sighs. The Gurzas have gone, and it's high time she went on her way, too. The only problem is... she doesn't have a clue where to go from here.


End file.
